


In the Line of Duty

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath to a mission, a snippet</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Line of Duty

In the line of duty

The operation had been successful. The doctors had been able to reconstruct the shatter collar bone. Dirk had done well to pack it and get him to safety. Now it was time for Al to wake up.

Sitting in the small infirmary room, Dirk held Al's hand.

"I know it hurts Al, but you need to wake up."

The injury had been bad. If he allowed himself, it would have scared him to death. In looking back at it, it did, the blood, the noise, the whole scene, it was bad. But he held it together.

And now, he needed his friend and partner back. To open his eyes and hopefully make some bad joke about being in the hospital, he needed to hear Al's voice.

**  
A low moan came to his ears. Sitting up in the chair, Al was moving his hand from his. 

"Al?" he asked in a low concern voice. "Come on, open those eyes."

"hurts," Al complained.

"I know, but open them so ~I~ know."

Al slowly opened his dark eyes. The pain was stabbing. He couldn't move his right arm.

"Easy buddy," Dirk said. "You took a bullet in the shoulder, messed it up real bad."

Al sighed. "Mission?"

"Null and void. We were lucky to get out with what we took in. Devon did better."

Al nodded. "Tired, sleeping."

"You do that buddy."  
Al closed his eyes.

Dirk sighed in relief. Al was going to recover. He was back with him.


End file.
